The Reuion
by Kikyo-Tabitha-Yukena
Summary: I'm not really gonna give you a summary but I will tell you this. Theres gonna be a love triangle. Tidus Yuna Barali triangle with ALOT of twists and turns!
1. The Purposal

AN: Hiya this is my first real attempt at an FFX-2 story. Hope you like it.  
  
" You know your really hard to find." Rikku said.  
  
" Yea I know. Uh I've been wanting to ask you something." Gipple said looking Rikku in the eyes.  
  
" What is it? Are you ok?" Rikku asked  
  
He got onto one knee." Rikku, Will you marry me?" He asked her with a gentle smile across his face.  
  
" Uh... Yea I mean yes,yes I will marry you." Rikku said getting on her knees kissing him.  
  
AN: Hows that for a first chapter? Well review PLEASE!! 


	2. The mission

AN: Sorry last chapter was so short. I'm goning to try and make them pretty long from now on.  
  
Ok uh the reason that rikku wasnt very excited was mainly because it was like two o'clock in the morning!!  
  
" Rik...ku" It was Yunie  
  
Rikku stood up and walked over to her." Yea what is it?"   
  
" Cid found a sphere. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to go get it. He said its among the sand dunes in the eastern expansion. I dont know much else. Cid said it didn't look very interesting to him. But who knows what it could have on it." Yuna said.  
  
" Of coarse I'll go. Gipple,babe wanna tag along?" Rikku asked him.  
  
" Sure why not. I mean I've never been there." Gipple said.  
  
" Brother we're ready." Yuna said into her mic that had a direct communication divice to the Celcius in it.  
  
" Ok one minuet." Brother replyed.  
  
" Yessir." Yuna said.  
  
" Ready to go Gipple?" Rikku asked as the celcius came to pick them up.  
  
" Anytime." Gipple said jumping on the platform which took them onboard the Celcius.  
  
" Well to Bikanel Desert." Yuna said looking at Buddy. " Get us to the eastern expansion if you can."   
  
" Sure thing." Buddy said escorting them to the top.  
  
" Go on. We are here." Brother said.  
  
Rikku,Gipple,Paine who was there before anyone,and Yuna started to look for the sphere.  
  
" There isn't a sphere here." Yuna said sitting down.  
  
" Found it!!" Gipple yelled from about three feet behind Yuna.  
  
" Finally!" Yuna said running over to claim the sphere.  
  
" Lets watch it, Yunie." Rikku said as her and Paine ran over to Yuna and Gipple.  
  
" Ok." Yunie said.  
  
The Sphere.  
  
" You know, there are alot of things going on right now." A female voice said. It then showed the lady who was speaking. It was Rikku.  
  
" Yea I do.But I still have to get to that game." Some one else said. " Or Tidus will be mad at me and I dont need him mad again."   
  
" Lilly he's your brother. He'll understand. Not like he's gonna kill you if you miss another game. Come on he's seven. You can go with your dad. Besides your only eight. You don't have to go."   
  
" Yes I do. I promissed him I would be at this one." Lilly said  
  
" Lil we got enought time to make your brothers game. You wanna go to the game and the training exersize?" Jecht asked appering in the shere.   
  
" Sure. Has he left yet?" Lilly asked.  
  
" Who ya'll talking about?" A young Tidus asked. " Hey Rikku."   
  
" Hey. I'll be watching you at your game. Do your best." ]  
  
" I will. And I hope that someday I can meet the Yuna yo  
  
End of the sphere.  
  
" Uh who is Lilly?" Yuna asked Rikku.  
  
" Uh... well you see... She's Tidus' older sister." Rikku said staring at the ground.  
  
" You didnt tell us you knew him why?" Yuna asked not even looking at Rikku.  
  
" Because uh I knew you would be mad!!" Rikku said. " Lilly is or was one of your fathers gaurdians. And theres more on the sphere."   
  
The rest of the sphere.  
  
" Sure. Has he left yet?" Lilly asked.  
  
" Who ya'll talking about?" A young Tidus asked. " Hey Rikku."   
  
" Hey. I'll be watching you at your game. Do your best."   
  
" I will. And I hope that someday I can meet the Yuna your always talking about. She sounds really nice."   
  
" Well maybe you can." Rikku said rubbing the top of his head.  
  
The real end of the sphere.   
  
" So how did you already know me?" Yuna asked.  
  
AN: Hope you like the chapter!! RR Here comes chapter 3 


	3. Yunas confession

AN: Hey hey ya'll I'm glad to be writing this but I need more reviews please. So if you could please ead and Review!!!!

DeCobray- For Lilly being Braskas gaurdian think along the lines of Pacce. Yes she is Tidus' older sister and Yes Rikku knew him and for that think more... I would say Auron but he's dead. So yea I don't know how to explane it other then take three hours typing it up. And Lillys not the same in each story. It's just the same name but if it makes you feel better I can change the name.

Yunaffx-2- Yay. Your the only person to review both chapters lol. And I promis to do my best to make the chapters longer and more suspensful! Oh and I have been reading your storys but my computer doesn't like to let me review so thats why I haven't reviewed yet!!

The story

" Yunie its a confusing story. I guess the best way to say it is I knew youwith out accually knowing you." Rikku said shrugging.

" Then how did you know me?" Yuna asked even more confused.

" Pops told me about you. So in all truth I sorta knew you. And well I told Tidus what pops told me." Rikku said.

" Ok next question. How did you get to that Zanarkand?" Yuna asked.

" A summoning gone wrong( All I could think of and plus I got tired of thinking after two hours)." Rikku said shrugging.

" Who summoned you, well did the summoning gone wrong?" Yuna was intent on finding out all she could.

" Y'all just about done down there?" Buddys voice said from the P.A. system on the Celcious.

" Dont think your off the hook. Buddy we're comming back now." Yuna said. Besaid Island.

That night Rikku and Yuna sat up talking. By the time they were ready to go to bed the sun was rising. They didn't wake up till mid-day.

" Where is everyone?" Yuna said as her and Rikku walked out of Yunas house.

" Yuna!" A very familiar voice yelled.

" Barali?" Yuna said turning around so quick she almost lost her balance and swayed to keep it. When she saw him she ran over and hugged him." Oh its been way way too long." She said not letting go.

" Yes it has." Barali said hugging her. When she finally let him go he kissed her. She kissed him back. They had been 'together' for almost two months. She hadn't seen him for about two weeks and she was really worried about him. He had so much work to do. When their lips parted she bit her bottom lip softly.

" Just as I remembered." Yuna said smiling. They went into Yunas house slash tent and 'talked' for a few hours. Rikku was just being lazy till Yuna emerged from her house.

" Have a nice talk Yunie?" Rikku asked as her cousin walked over to her. Rikku slouched over in a response to Yuna smiling like never before. " Whats up? Your never this happy! Wait are you two?" Rikku raised her eyebrow as Yuna bit her lower lip.

" Well..." Yuna started to say something but Wakka came out from his house and saw them sitting there.

" Wuzzup!" Wakka said comming over and sitting down beside Yuna and Rikku.

" Nothing." Yuna said quickly her face going scarlet.

" Den why you get so red?" Wakka asked glaring at her.

" Its...its nothing." Yuna mutterd.

" Are you sure Yunie?" Rikku asked." I mean you never were good at keeping secrets at all. I mean everyone but loverboy could tell you were crushing on him. Oh not Barali, Tidus." Rikku said to Wakka trying to get him unconfused.

" So why you so red?" Wakka asked again.

" Well-"

" Wakka! can I get some helpin here? Vidina isn't laying still." Lu Lu said popping her head out of the tent.

" Yea hold on a second." Wakka said.

" Hold on! Hold on! You want me to HOLD ON A SECOND!" Lu Lu yelled. She stepped out of the tent." I'd show you hold on if I weren't pregnate again!!!"

" Ok,ok I'm comming. Dont hurt yourself." Wakka said. At these words Lu Lu caught Wakkas pants leg on fire." Ok ok ok I get the point." Lu Lu put his pants out.

" Now you gonna cooperate!" Lu Lu sighed.

" She seems really mad!" Yuna said." She wasn't like that during my pilgramidge." A tear fell down Yunas' cheak at the thought of the pilgrimidge. She saw flashes of Tidus. She thought she had moved on with her life but aparently not.

" Oh Yunie don't cry! That was the only way. Think of it this way. If he hadn't given his life... wait that wont help any!"Rikku said bitting her tounge.

" I miss him. I wish just once I could tell him how I feel. I wish I could tell him just once that I...I...I love him." Yuna said several tears going down her face.

" Well now you have Barali. I'm sure he would understand about all this. And if he knew about Tidus I'm sure that you all could work throught your pain together." Rikku said hugging her cousin.

" Yuna... oh ok I'm sorry I'll go back in the tent and wait to talk to her." Barali said turning areound.

" No wait. Theres something I need to tell you that I've been keeping from you." Yuna said. " It's about my pilgrimidge." Barali turned around and walked toward Yuna and sat down.

" What?" Barali asked confused on what she might have been keeping from him.

" Uh...remember the gaurdian I told you gave his life for me?" Barali nodded." Well I was well...I was in love with him." AN: So hows Mr.Barali going to react??

Yunaffx-2- I cant review so this should be pretty good. Your first and second chapter of Past and Present I love!! Yall if you not the great writer this is sent to search for her name and read Past and Present!! And girl you need to update soon!! Uh huh lol and I hope this chapter counts as longer.


	4. Telling how it is now

AN: Heres the nest chapter. Cant think of much to say. Oh yea I can think of one thing. I'm A GEEK!! You'll see why when you read the chapter. Maybe I dunno. But hey here goes.

Story time!!

" I thought you said he was just a gaurdian that gave his life for your... I get it now." Barali said sighing." I understand. But what I don't get is why you didn't tell me sooner. You lost your first love."

" Yea. I guess...well I guess I did." Yuna said a tear falling from her glisting eyes.

" Don't cry. I'm sure he wouldn't want that." Barali said hugging Yuna.

" I'm not sure anything is worth going throught the pain that I've been through. He was my first love and I'm still in love with him." Yuna said. This time it wasnt Yuna that shed a tear it was Barali.

" Just tell me one thing. Does the memory of him brighten your day still?" Barali said looking her in the eyes.

" When your not around it does. But when your around it makes me feel like I'm betraying him to be with you." Yuna said bringing her knees up to her chest and buring her face in her knees.

" If you feel that way are you sure your ready for a relationship yet?" Barali asked rubbing her back.

" I dont know." Yuna said honestly.

" Well then lets take a break. And when you feel like you can handle it come find me." Barali said." I dont want to rush you into anything.Especially a relationship when your still hurt by the loss of your first love."

" Barali, I don't know what to say." Yuna looked up at him. She saw so much of Tidus reflecting in his eyes." I don't want to hurt you."

" The only way you can hurt me is if you hurt yourself." Barali said kissing her." One last time I had to feel your soft lips on mine. Just know this Yuna. If you ever need anyone. I'll be there for you in an instant."

"I know. I hate to see you go." Yuna said.

" Its the right thing to do until you are ready for another relationship. I love you Yuna and nothing can ever change that." Barali said. He stood up and walked out of the village.

" Wonder how he's getting back to Luca." Rikku shrugged.

Yuna just said in silence for a few minuets then stood up. She went in to her tent to think about the events of the day.

The next day.

" Wow so you mean your back?" Rikku was talking to someone.

" Well yea I think so." A very familiar voice said.

" Morning Yunie look whos here!" Rikku said jumping up and down pointing to who she was talking to.

" Oh my god!" Yuna said as she fainted.

Yuna saw the day that Tidus disappeard. She relived the pain of losing him and then the joy of finding Barali. She relized something." RIKKU!"

" Huh? I'm up I swear I am!" Rikku said sitting up in the chair half awake.

" Rikku wake the hell up!" Paine said.

" Rikku I'm in love with both of them." Yuna said eyes wide. " But I don't know who I would rather be with. I don't know what to do for the first time in a long time.I don't know what to do!"

" Yuna, Just one thing. Are you sure you really know either of them." Paine asked.

" Well yea. I know Tidus really well. Barali I know pretty good!"Yuna sighed.

" Are you sure? Barali is quite more mysterious then his look would lead you to belive. In the crimson squad he showed me just how many mysteries lurk behind his innocent apperence." Paine said with a look of pure exhaust.

" I don't know. Now I'm confused." Yuna said buring her head in her hands.

"Well Barali can be very caring. But what he says he means. And if he says he'll do

somehing he'll do it. Trust me. I know him better then most accually do." Paine said speaking slowly.

"Paine lets let her think." Rikku said sighing.( Yes she's acting like Paine)

"Alright. Yuna if you need anything you know where we are." Paine said walking out of the room to get some fresh air.

"Yuna." Tidus said from behind her.

"Tidus. Hi." Yuna said biting her lip as he sat down beside her." I have a confession."

"I know that you moved on. I just want to tell you that no matter what I'll always be your friend." Tidus kissed her forehead and started to leave.

"I haven't just moved on. I've fallen in love and well he asked me to marry him." Yuna

said Tidus looked dumbstruck.

"R-really? Well uh... good for you." Tidus said holding back tears." Uh...I...I'm happy for you."

"I'm sorry. I just got so tired of waiting for you. But I knew the fayth said they would try their best and after another two months I got really lonley so I started traveling again." Yuna said.

"Wh-who is it?" Tidus asked.

"Uh...Barali. The prator of New Yevon." Yuna said.

"Ok nice to know you found someone good for you!" Tidus said fighting back the urge to scream.

"Yea. Well I need to go. Um...nice to see you again." Yuna said hugging him and leaving. She had a tear going down her cheek. She had just told her first love that she had found someone she cared for more then him.

"Yunie are you ok?" Rikku asked.

"Yea. Fine. I wanna go find Barali." Yuna said taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" Paine asked her friend placeing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea...I think." Yuna said watching Tidus leave the small village.

AN: Ok ok I know there are people that happen to like the pairing of YunaxTidus. But Hey as I said. There is a love triangle! Well read and review!


	5. His secret Uncoverd

AN: Hey everyone. How are you? I'm just now getting back into the swing of this Author thing after writers block from hel! Took a long time but now I'm back fully charged. I'm also gonna finish all my stories that up! So if any of you Lilly and Kittys mess fans are here you will get the end to your very long wait!

Now to the log awaited chapter

"Maybe I am. I really don't know rigth now!" Yuna sighed.

" Well If you don't know if your ready to leave do you even really wanna go?" Rikku asked.

" Well yea. I think that my time with him ended for a reason. And I think I found that reason when we went back to Luca after he died. Dissappeard what ever he did." Yuna said.

" Well its of to find Barali then right?" Rikku asked.

" Yep, Wait isn't he still here?" Yuna asked.

" Nope he left after you went to go talk to Tidus. Are you really sure that you wanna be with Barali and not Tidus? O mean you worked so hard to bring him back and now yo don't even wanna let him back into the place he left open so long ago?" Rikku asked.

" I'm sure and who are you? My mom?" Yuna asked.

" I say we let her live her life. Its her choice to give someone like that up. Because you know hes a sure thing but you don't know that Barali is." Paine said.

" Hey didn't you just say you all should let me live my life?"

" Yea why?"

" Then take your own advice." Yuna said " I don't want him not right now. I know hes a sure thing but I like to live on the edge every now and then."

" SO when did this happen? I mean you lived your life basically by the rules for the last 19 years. And that's been since you were born there yunie. So are you sure you wanna do the living on the edge thing?" Rikku asked.

" Yes I am. I want Barali and that's all I want right now."

" We'll see about that." Tidus said. He was on the other side of the hut listening to them talk." She might think that now but I'll get her back soon enough." His eyes glowed a purplish red color for a second. Then he dissappeard.

" But I mean you know you gatta think about it. I still love Tidus but I gatta see where me and Barali go from here.it might be nowhere but then again it migh t be somewhere."

AN: Sorry to cut the chapter short but I have a few other stories to work on!

So read it and review it! Love yallz Mearii.


End file.
